1. Field
This invention is related to fan holders, and particularly to a fan holder corresponding to electronic components.
2. Prior Art
Electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat during normal operation. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of the electronic components, therefore a heat sink is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic component. A fan is often attached to the heat sink to provide forced air convection to the heat sink.
Conventionally, a heat sink is fastened on the electronic components via fasteners located at four corners of the heat sink. The dimension defined by the four corners of the heat sink is close to that of a frame of a fan mounted on the heat sink. As a result, the frame of the fan shields the space above the four corners for locating the fasteners. So that, assembly or disassembly of the heat sink is interfered.
What is needed therefore, is a fan holder for mounting a fan onto a heat sink without interference when assembling or disassembling the heat sink.